FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a water hydrant and more particularly to a water hydrant specifically adapted for use in domestic and non-domestic water systems for commercial, institutional and residential use with the water hydrant including a unique valve structure incorporating ceramic components and a unique actuating structure requiring only a quarter turn of a valve operator in order to move the valve from a fully open to a fully closed position. The valve operating mechanism includes an elongated operating rod extending through a casing installed in a wall of a building or the like with a unique housing structure being provided that incorporates a face plate and a fitting for a garden hose. The valve structure itself includes a valve body having an arcuate slot-like structure therein to receive a projection on the valve actuator to limit the rotational movement to one-quarter turn when moving the valve components from fully open to fully closed position. The valve components include a stationary ceramic disk and a rotatable ceramic disk having structural components that will establish a flow path for water and stop or cut off a flow path with the ceramic elements eliminating the problem of a valve of this type becoming frictionally locked due to non-use over long periods of time inasmuch as the ceramic disks include lapped flat surfaces which are in effect self-lubricated for ease of operation and greatly reduce operating friction even at elevated water pressures thereby providing a water hydrant that is effective in use, easy to operate and not subject to jamming or locking during long periods of non-use or infrequent use.